


Sofia and Richard

by rvaleardis



Series: Sofia and Richard [1]
Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute, fluffy one chapter story about Sofia and Richard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sofia and Richard

**Author's Note:**

> Non-beta'd. This is a continuation of my drabble "Tea, Food and Great Company" but you don't have to read that first.

Sofia and Richard are at Aidan and Meredith's wedding. 

It's not every day two of your closest friends get married. Richard and I had been asked to be a bridesmaid and a groomsman. Of course we accepted in a heartbeat. 

"Darling, did you get to pick up the flowers?"

"Yes Richard I did. You know this is about the 50th time you have asked me that question."

"Sorry, sorry. I'm a bit nervous. I'm one of the groomsmen and I do not want to mess up with the only task I have."

"Don't worry dear. You have successfully completed what you needed to do and so have I. Now let's get ready to walk down the aisle."

The ceremony was beautiful as was the reception. Dancing, eating and of course drinking were all involved. We had a marvelous time but now everything is finished.

"It was such a great ceremony, the reception was incredible as well. I wonder how they are feeling now that they are married."

"Well at this moment I'm sure they are quite busy Sofia." Richard responded while having a bit of a laugh.

"That is not what I meant but thank you for the image. They are the perfect couple."

Richard stopped what he was doing and walked over to me. His arms circled my waist and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I can think of another perfect couple right now. I can also think of a rather fun activity we could take part in right now as well." He said while holding me.

I won't go into certain details but it was a very VERY good night. I believe life can't get better. When people ask "What is your happy place?" I used to think about being at home reading or something of the sort. Now my happy place is right next to the people I love. My happy place has become my everyday life. Richard was an important addition. 

About two weeks later we had found ourselves in Surrey, taking a walk through a village.

"It looks like something out of a movie." Richard said.

It was mid-winter and everything looked beautiful. We were walking through to see if we could find spots that were in the films The Wedding Date and The Holiday. Whilst walking though the small bridge where Amanda ran through at the end of the movie The Holiday. We stopped and I was enjoying the view when I see Richard kneeling down next to me out of the corner of my eye.

"Sofia, we have been together for the past two and a half years. These have been the best years of my life and I love you with every fiber of my being. Will you marry me?"

My lungs stopped functioning, my heart sped up to where it felt like it was attempting to escape from my body.

"Yes, of course I will." Who in their right mind would say no?

It was the perfect moment, he slipped the ring on my finger and gave me the best kiss ever. The only sound was coming from the river below. The location couldn't have more perfect neither could the timing as snow came down gracing us with its presence. 

"I love you Richard so much. I'm finding it hard to put it into words without stealing from romance movies and books."

Richard smiled and gave me another heart stopping kiss. 

"How on earth did you plan this? It could not have been more perfect." I asked.

"Well to tell you the truth it wasn't planned. I had purchased the ring a couple of weeks ago but had yet to know when and where to ask you. I have been carrying the ring with me in hopes of finding the perfect spot. While you were observing the view, that's when I knew that I could not wait another minute without letting you know how I feel." 

I did not think anyone could be perfect but this man makes it look so easy. After he said that I couldn't help but kiss him again for the hundredth time that day. We made our way back to the village as a now engaged couple.


End file.
